Heidi (MMfL game)
Heidi (ハイディー Haidi) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (video game). Outgoing and cheerful, Heidi likes to spend her days outside. She also helps her parents run the mansion. Rudolf and Gabriela are very proud of their daughter even if they think she's a little rough around the edges. Heidi loves to play piano and the player can often find her playing piano in the mansion. She has two older brothers: Johann and Julian. Your rival for her hand in marriage is Thomas, the farmer. Black Love Event *The dining room inside Bluebell Mansion *10:00 to 13:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on Monday, Friday, or Saturday *Heidi at halfway through Purple friendship status (5000 XP) or higher Rudolf, Gabriela, Johan, and Julian, and Heidi greet the player as he arrives. Since the player is new in town, Louise asks her parents if he can have some lunch. Choice 1: Sounds great! Result: +1500 XP with Heidi, +1000 XP with her family The five of them see that the player enjoys that meal, and would be happy to have him again sometime. Choice 2: I really couldn't. Result: -1000 XP with Heidi, -500 XP with her family Heidi guesses that it wouldn't be fun. Maybe you can come back sometime. ---- Purple Love Event *Bluebell Mansion (Lobby) *13:00 to 16:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Friday *Heidi at a Purple friendship status or higher *Tina has 200 XP or more *You have seen Heidi's Black Love Event Walk into the mansion and Heidi will come out from the kitchen. When Heidi visits the apartment she can't help but try and lend a hand since it's natural to her. Tina will then come out from the kitchen and ask Heidi what she is doing. Heidi has volunteered to help, even though Tina wants her to just relax and be a guest. Tina isn't sure that she needs the help Choice 1: She shouldn't help Result: -2000 XP with Heidi Heidi asks why don't you want her to help at the apartment. Tina says they'll think this apartment is odd if they see guests helping. It probably affects the attraction of customers too. She's asking that Louise' desire to help really makes her happy. Choice 2: Let her help if she wants to. Result: +2000 XP with Heidi Heidi also tries to convince Tina by telling her how she wants to study more about running and apartment. Tina finally breaks down and allows Heidi to help with her apartment as well. ---- Blue Love Event (Confession) The player must give Heidi a Ring to see her remaining Love Events. An event will occur after all requirements are done in which Mr. Joost will tell the player to go inside his office at 12:00. The player will receive the Confession Ring there, allowing one to propose. Give the Confession Ring on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 8:00 to 10:00. Heidi must be at a Blue friendship status or higher and the player has seen her Black Love Event as well as Purple Love Event. ---- Yellow Love Event *Bluebell Mansion (Lobby) *21:00 to 00:00 *Rainy weather *Friday *Heidi at a Yellow friendship status or higher *You have seen Heidi's Blue Love Event Heidi asks for a favour. She's supposed to go shopping for veggies but it's dark outside now. Heidi asks if the player will go with her. Choice 1: Of course I will! Result: +3000 XP with Heidi We end up at Thomas' supermarket to buy vegetables. Thomas is glad that you came along with her, especially since such an extrovert girl had asked you and it's scary outside! Back at the apartment, Heidi is impressed that the player can walk down such dark streets without any fear. She's glad that you accompanied on her errand. Choice 2: It's scary, so no. Result: -3000 XP with Heidi Heidi says that the player is right; anyone would be scared. She'll do it another day. (Regardless of which option is chosen, you will automatically go to bed after the event is over) ---- Gold Love Event *Leave your House Area *10:00 to 11:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Any day of the week *Heidi at a Yellow friendship status or higher *You have seen Heidi's Yellow Love Event After the player leaves his House Area, Heidi runs up to return a card that he dropped. It turns out to be his identity card! Heidi asks the player if he likes her appearance. Choice 1: Yes. Result: +4000 XP with Heidi Heidi is glad because the player says so. Choice 2: Not really. Result: -5000 XP with Heidi Heidi doesn't understand why! Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Thomas (Boy Player)/Heidi (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is female and upon waking up in the morning, Heidi will ask about her relationship with Thomas. Encouraging Heidi will make her happy, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship; but if the player wants to marry Thomas herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is male, but Thomas will come to your house asking about Heidi. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Heidi appears in house but want Thomas to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Rival Event #2 *Walk from House Area to Dynamic Street *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Thomas (Boy Player)/Heidi (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married Thomas happens to catch Heidi observing him and asks what's up. She brings up his strength and his inability to object to directions given to give his ego a boost and Thomas (unaware of this) agrees to everything she says. Happily, Heidi begins leading him to her home and explains that she has furniture that needs to be moved. Heidi begins wondering if she could just have him move her entire home while they are at it. ---- Rival Event #3 *Music Town beach *11:00 to 13:00 *Wednesday *Sunny weather *Thomas (Boy Player)/Heidi (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married *The game's main storyline must have been completed Thomas and Heidi are talking to each other on the beach. It looks like Heidi is upset, but she won't tell Thomas why. Thomas tells her he can't leave the girl who likes him alone when she's crying. Thomas' bold statement cheers her up a little bit and when he nervously asks if Heidi has fallen in love with him; Heidi admits that she has. ---- Rival Event #4 *Walk into the mansion *9:00 to 12:00 *Not Tuesday, Wednesday, or Friday *Sunny weather *Thomas (Boy Player)/Heidi (Girl Player) at a Gold friendship status only OR the player is married Thomas notices a delicious smell in the air and asks Heidi if she is responsible for it. She giggles... glad that he noticed... and explains that she got a new blueberry hair conditioner and used it this morning. Thomas compliments how tasty it is and remarks on how it reminds him of a lollipop, then he reaches into his pocket to take out a Flower Jewel before requesting her hand it marriage. Heidi is very surprised, but she eagerly accepts, much to Thomas' delight. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that you are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Thomas and Heidi; with Thomas wearing a tuxedo and Heidi wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of red flowers. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year after Thomas and Heidi are married, the player will get a phone call, announcing that the couple had a baby boy. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples and their baby will just instantly appear in the wife's arms. The player will be prompted to Leonie's bedroom at her house, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents as they introduce you to their son Thorben. Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love bachelorettes